paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Puppies Mystery
Pups and the Puppies Mystery Done by ROCKYDOG13 and vixiedog Summary When Canary finds out that she is going to have more pups and Rufus is the father she is very excited. But they don't tell Paprika, Saffrone and Thyme that Rufus is the dad. Canary only tells them that she has no idea who the dad is. But the pups suspect something and go under cover to figure out who the dad is but will they be happy when they figure it out? Characters Canary Paprika Thyme Saffrone Rufus Ruby Disabled PAW Patrol The new pups ( once we name them ) Story Rufus and Canary are sitting watching the pups play with their friends from the Disabled PAW Patrol and little Thyme was playing with Ashes. Suddenly something breaks the peacefulness. Canary: mmmmff. She moans ever so slightly just enough for Rufus to hear Rufus: Are you okay Canary? Canary: I'm fine. Just a stomach ache. Rufus: You had one last night to. I am taking you to go see Sapphire now. Canary protests as Rufus leads her out of the room and over to the other lookout were Paint and Sapphire are laying outside. As Rufus and Canary get nearer the two stand up and wait to hear the question. Sapphire: what do you two need? Rufus: Canary isn't feeling well. She had a stomach ache last night and this morning. Can you take a look at her? Canary: I'm fine really. Sapphire: I will check you anyway. She guides Canary to her pup house and barks. The short barks turns it into a doctors' office. They both go in and Sapphire close's the door. Inside Canary lays down on the examine table and Sapphire gets out her Ultra sound Machine. She rubs a bit of special jelly on Canary's fur. Canary: Why is the jelly stuff so cold? Sapphire doesn't respond but proceeds to put the ultra sound on Canary's belly. After a few moments she gasps. Sapphire:You are going to have two more puppies! Canary: I can't wait to tell Rufus The two walk outside with Canary smiling. Canary: Rufus you are going to be a father! Rufus: Really truly?! Canary nods. ''Wow! We should tell the pups! Canary: No we cant Rufus: Why not Canary: They haven't given up hope that their father will find us. Rufus: Well that makes sense. Any way we should get back to the DPP's lookout. You can tell them that you have no idea who the father is. Canary: Good idea. Let's go! ''The two go to the three puppies and Ashes and they got the news. Thyme What is it mommy? Saffrone: Are you ok mom? Paprika: Are you sick? Rufus: No no. Canary: Kids you are going to be older siblings! I am pregnant! Paprika: Wow! Saffrone: Oh my gosh! Dad? Canary: No I don't know how or who the dad is but I am pregnant with 2 little bundles of joy. Thyme: Wow! She put her ear and paw on her mom's belly and.. ''I hear them and I felt them kicking! Saffrone Wow! Ashes: ''Coming up What's happening guys? Paprika: We are going to be older siblings! Ashes: Wow! Canary way to go! hey how many? Canary: Just 2 this time ooh I am so excited! As she and Rufus went to tell everyone the puppies talked. Paprika: hmm I think mom is hiding something. Thyme: W what do you mean? Saffrone: I noticed her eyes and voice, she looked and sounded nervous like she was hiding something. Paprika: Well let's find out what it is. Thyme: I I don't know I feel like that's spying. Saffrone it is but we will figure it out. Paprika: But we cannot tell mom or anyone ok? The two nodded and the three started coming up with a plan. Thyme: S so tonight w when we say that we are going to fall asleep we stay awake and we will listen to Canary and Rufus talk a and p pick up some clues. Paprika: Then we will listen closely to try to figure out who is the dad. Saffrone: Then once we think we have figured it out we ask! Paprika: Sounds like a good plan. Canary: Pups bedtime! Thyme, Paprika and Saffrone run to the T.V room and lie down on the beanbags. Canary pulls a blanket over them. Thyme: Is Hero Ashes sleeping with us tonight? Canary: No not tonight honey. Thyme: Oh okay Canary: Now go to sleep little ones Thyme,Paprika and Saffrone: We will mom. Canary smiles and walks over to Rufus. Thyme/Saffrone: Start listening they whispered Rufus and Canary started whispering among themselves and the three pups listened hard. Rufus: do you think they suspect anything? Canary: I don't think so but we should be careful. Rufus: Think they might figure it out? Canary: No I don't think so Rufus. Rufus: That's good but I wish we could tell them that we know who the dad is. Canary: I know but we can't sadly even though that would be nice Rufus: I know, I know. The two soon fell asleep and all five were asleep but the next morning the pups asked the question. Paprika: Mom Dad? Canary: Yes kids? She asked as two of the pups came. Saffrone: A are you the dad Rufus? The two looked surprised at them. '' Rufus: N no! Paprika: We heard you two! Last night. Canary: ''she sighed ''We wanted to keep it a secret so we would not upset you. I still think your father will come to us. Saffrone: We know mom we would accept our siblings no matter who the Dad is we are all family by you Mom. Rufus: Thanks kids he hugs the two of them along with Canary but someone was missing.'' Canary: Wait where is Thyme? Saffrone: I thought she was here with you two. What the others did not realize was that Thyme was sad and needed to be alone and walked outside to the garden where Ashes and Viola found her. Ashes came from training and Viola was putting the finishing touches for a party to welcome the two new babies. Ashes: Thyme? Viola: What is it sweetie? Thyme: Crying I am happy for the new babies b but I miss papa. She explained everything she heard. Ashes: Viola go get Canary and Rufus I will try and calm her down. Viola: Music or party, this pup is on it. She walks in to get the two as Ashes sat down next to the crying pup. '' Ashes: It will be ok. ''Meanwhile inside the two parents were filled in on what was happening and came out. Rufus: Oh sweetie we didn't want you to feel like this. Thyme: B but what about our real dad? I mean I love step dad Rufus b but I want to meet him. Rufus: Thyme honey you might never meet him but he will miss and love you. Paprika and Saffrone come out and there is a big family hug including Ashes and Viola. '' Thyme: So when will the puppies be born? Canary: Sometime around a couple weeks from now. Paprika: So have you named them? Canary: Not yet but we have few names we might decide. Viola: Oh speaking of names and puppies we have a party set up for you five soon to be seven. Ashes: Follow us. ''The seven walk over to Paint's pup house and there set up is a baby shower. Canary: Wow you set this up for us?! Viola: Yep, we have cake and streamers and balloons! Ashes: And I went around town telling the others about the two bundles of joy coming and everyone is pitching in. He motions to a assortment of stuff for the two little ones from baby toys, clothes, and all the other things babies would like. Canary: Oh thanks Ashes! This will help a lot. Rufus: Well let's party! The seven partied happy and then two weeks later... Canary: Oh Rufus I cannot wait the day is coming soon. I can feel it. Rufus: I know I cannot wait either and neither can the pups. Canary: I know why don't we watch a movie together? She goes to the movie cabinet and gets out Lassie and called the kids in and the 5 watched it. 40 minutes into the movie Thyme and Rufus noticed Canary's face. Rufus: You Ok? Thyme: Mama are you all right? Canary: Panting hard and silently whining ''I i its time! Paprika Saffrone get Sapphire Now! ''Panting harder Paprika: Sapphire! Sapphire: Was napping and woke up ''W what is it? Saffrone: The puppies are coming now!! Sapphire: O oh dear! Let's go! ''The three go to the house where Canary was trying to keep it together and they took her to the medical wing of the DPP and soon Canary and Rufus went into the room while the three pups were in the waiting room. '' Thyme: I hope she is ok. Saffrone: I am sure she will be fine. Paprika: Yeah. ''The three soon fell asleep while waiting and hours later..... Sapphire: You three are the brother and sisters of two new puppies! Paprika: Really! Sapphire: One boy and one girl. Feather and Finch. Thyme: Can we see them? Sapphire: Yes you may but be quiet. Canary is tired from having her puppies. The four head into the room and their in a soft brown bed is Canary with two pups by her side. One is brown and black and the other is a brown rough collie. Thyme: They're beautiful! Paprika: They really are. Canary: weakly ''Are you excited to be big brothers and sisters? Thyme: Yes! Paprika: So which one is which? Rufus: We haven't decided yet. Canary: ''weakly ''Thyme be a love and get me the white blanket and the stuffed dolphin that Germany and her sisters got me. Thyme: Got it. ''Thyme runs out of the room and returns with the blanket and stuffed dolphin. She gently lays the blanket over them and put the dolphin in front of them to cuddle with. The female one grabs the dolphin and pulls it closer to her and snuggles with it. Saffrone: How cute! The little brown puppy squeaked Thyme: Hey she can be finch she sounds like a bird. Paprika: yeah hehe he can be feather heehe he tickles like one. The black and brown collie puppy was nuzzling his nose against Paprika's paw. Rufus yeah hehe come on pups we need to let your mom and the two sleep. Paprika/Saffrone/Thyme: Ok. The four walk out of the room and the two babies and Canary fell asleep cuddled together. Later Thyme came back in to a now awake Canary. Thyme: H hi Mama. Canary: Hi Thyme what is it can't sleep? Thyme: N Not really I wanted to see the babies again a and yawns be w w Canary knew what her daughter wanted and moved to let her in on the pillow. All the dogs and puppies were soon fast asleep and eagerly awaiting the next day and the many adventures they would have as a new joint family. The end Category:Mystery Story